Naruto:The Namikaze Maelstrom
by great uzumaki naruto
Summary: What if naruto got some information about him and his clan and his bloodlines when he tried to steal the forbidden scroll.. pairings you choose. NO YAOI. CHAPTER 5: Stones in the Wave up. Revised and edited
1. Rise of the maelstorm

AN:HELLO EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME AS AN AUTHOR SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

I WILL ACCEPT ANY TYPES OF REVIEWS EXCEPT FLAMES

"Naruto"normal talking

'Naruto'normal thoughts

**"KAGE BUSHIN"**JUTSU

**"Naruto"**kyuubi or summon talking as well as inner sakura

'**Naruto'**kyuubi or summon thought

ON WITH THE STORY

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto .It is owned by Mashashi Kishimoto

Naruto:The Namikaze Maelstorm

CHAPTER-1:-Rise Of The Maelstorm

An orange blur could be seen running through the woods of konohagakure no sato, said strongest village amongst the whole ninja world .This blur was nothing more than a mere 12 year old blonde haired boy wearing an orange jumpsuit and carrying a large scroll across his back.

"So, now that I have the scroll,I only need to learn one jutsu from this heavy scroll according to Mizuki-sensei and i will be able to become a genin. Wait a minute, who said I could'nt learn other jutsus. Well done Naruto, you found a loophole in the wordings of Mizuki-sensei." praised the said boy himself.

Now the said boy now recogonised as Naruto took out some blank scrolls from his pouch and started to copy the jutsus written in the scroll.

"Man,it pays greatly to be a prankster. Now I can copy down the jutsus" said Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

(timeskip-40 minutes later)

"Man, its great. I've copied at least 20 jutsus. It is great. Hey what is this . "Naruto saw a weird tatoo of a wind dragon which surrounded the word '**KAZE'** like it was protecting it. The scroll had a note underneath it which said"If you are the heir to the Namikaze clan,you will be able to find what is rightfully yours. You need to spread your blood over the seal to activate it. If you are not part of the Namikazes nothing will happen and you will feel intense pain in your body."

To say Naruto was freaked out would be only a fraction of what Naruto was feeling right now.

'What if I touch the seal and get what is in there. This would only mean I am a Namikaze which I think I am not. But it is worth giving a try, Anyways I am capable of handling pain after what the villagers have and are doing to me. 'With these thoughts in his mind he spread his blood over the seal. A sound of clicking could be heard and the seal opened.

"Holy shit, I am a NAMIKAZE, but who are Namikaze by the way" he felt stupid at that point but made a note to ask sandaime-ojiji about it.

"Hey wait something, correction some things are coming out from the seal."

What he saw amazed him greatly. A blade made up entirely of wind came out of the seal with a hilt in which a wind dragon just like the former one was forged in it.

A note was attached to it

Naruto read it out loud "To the heir of the Namikaze clan, this is the blade **'FUJJIN' **which once belonged to the wind god himself. It has the ability to cut even diamond with one clean hit. Jutsus can also be performed using the blade. It has a brother sword named **'RAJJIN'**.Only by combining both of them, these swords can reach to their full potential.

After that he found a taijutsu scroll named **'KAZEKEN'** and a summoning contract for **'WOLVES'**.

After some testings he pocketed the scroll and the summoning contract which became small when he wanted to pocket it.

When he turned around something unexpected happened. A bright light illuminated the area and found its way into Naruto's eyes. He freaked out. Then he heard something 'When you deem yourself worthy, I will aid you'

Naruto became confused. But then he waved it off when he remembered he had jutsus to learn.

(timeskip-8 hours later)

In the middle of the clearing Naruto lay panting heavily.

"Now,now I've found you Naruto"said an angry looking Iruka Umino

"WHY DID YOU STEAL THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL IN FIRST PLACE,HUH?"

"What, forbidden scroll? Mizuki -sensei told me it was a scroll from which I needed to learn a jutsu from and I would be allowed to pass. Look I even learnt 2 jutsus from it"

'Mizuki told him that. And he was training altogether and has mastered 2 jutsus from nothing less than the scroll of sealings in one night'

"So, Iruka you found the demon before me, but it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"What are you trying to do mizuki?"

"Hey whats going me." interrupted naruto

"Oh Naruto, give me the scroll and I will let you pass." said Mizuki

"No Naruto don't give it to him. there is something fishy here."

"Damn you, Iruka, now I have to do it the hard way. Now Naruto do you know why people hate you."

"No Mizuki it is forbidden."

"You know why people always glare at you"

"Mizuki please"

"Do you know what happened at the night of kyuubi attack":

"Tell me, I want to know" said naruto

"You know,the kyuubi was too strong to be defeated so the yondaime had to seal the kyuubi inside of a newborn baby to keep the village safe. The baby was you, which means you are the demon,you are the kyuubi no kitsune .Even Iruka hates you. You killed his parents, demon"

To say Naruto's whole world came crashing down would be the truth about how Naruto was feeling. "So I am the demon. I am the kyuubi"

"Now you die demon"

A large fuuma shuriken came whizzing trough the air to cut Naruto in half

Naruto closed his eyes waiting for his death but it never came

In front of him was Iruka with the shuriken embedded in his back and blood flowing freely.

"Naruto, please listen to me. You are not the demon, You are only the container. I don't hate you. I respect you for what you hold and love you as a brother Naruto"

Naruto was now in a mess. He remembered his days with Iruka. His face became teary

"Looks like I have to kill you before the demon, Iruka. Be ready to face your end"

"Shut up asshole, if you try hurt Iruka-sensei I will repay you thousandfold"

'You have proved yourself worthy, from now I will serve you' said the strange voice from before

(action time)

Now Naruto held a pure look of anger on his face

Naruto's eyes had become black with 1 red tomoe in each eye(opposite colour of sharingan)

It went unnoticed by everyone but Iruka

'What happened to Naruto's eyes'

He never got to think further as Mizuki taunted Naruto

"Demon has some guts, come on now"

"I am gonna kick your ass teme"

"**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU"**

"What" was all Mizuki could say. Surrounding him was a big army of clones of Naruto

"Come on guys lets beat the crap out of him"

'NARUTO made this amount of clones and they are all solid'

Mizuki was seen crying like a schoolgirl and after sometime he was battered and bruised from head to toe

"Naruto, that was great" said Iruka

"You beat a chunnin level ninja on your own"

"Thanks sensei it was nothing"

"And what happened to your eyes. They look different"

He was cut of when Mizuki shakily stood up

"Demon brat, I will kill you" he drank an odd liquid and started transforming

Now he grew taller, built up more mass(6 packs wow) and looked like a beast

"What the hell" asked Iruka

"Iruka you are my prey"

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH IRUKA SENSEI" Naruto was now engulfed in YELLOW chakra and his eyes were blazing and spinning wildly

"Whatever demon, now I will kill you first"

**"RAITON:RAIRYUENDAN(LIGHTNING DRAGON JUTSU)**

Naruto panicked, Iruka screamed but as soon as the LIGHTNING DRAGON tried to come in contact with Naruto a dome of wind formed around naruto (like kaiten of the hyuugas) and absorbed the dragon in itself leaving Naruto unharmed

"How"was all Mizuki could ask

"i don't know and i don't really care right now "said naruto coldly

"Now you die Mizuki teme"

**"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU"**

About ten clones sped towards Mizuki

When the clone had surrounded him completely Naruto went through another set of hand seals and called out

**"BUSHIN BAKUHA(EXPLODING CLONE TECHNIQUE)**

all the clones exploded and the place where Mizuki was standing was only left with ashes

"That was amazing" said an ashtonished Iruka

"That was nothing sensei"

Iruka looked at Naruto and said" Naruto come here and close your eyes"

He did as he was asked

"Now open them"

"Congratulations Naruto you pass:"

After understanding the whole point Naruto was overjoyed

"Iruka sensei, you gave me you hitai-ate"

"It was nothing Naruto I will get a new one"

"Thanks Iruka sensei I will make you proud" Iruka was hugged by a crying Naruto

After regaining their composures Iruka asked "Hey Naruto how did your eyes change like that"

"What are you talking about sensei"

"It..is..oh well I think I will need to talk to Hokage sama about it"

"I also have some questions for ojiji . Like why am I a Namikaze .. What is this blade. .what is a summoning contract etc"

"you are a Namikaze" Irukas eyes had widened beyond beliefs

"Lets get to Hokage sama"

(At the Hokage tower)

Sarutobi hiruzen was looking at everything with his crystal ball

"Looks like I have some explaining to do" Sighed the old Hokage

AN:

SO DID YOU PEOPLE LIKE IT

NARUTO WONT BE SUPER POWERFUL IN THIS FIC BUT HE WILL BE POWERFUL

SOME THINGS ARE NOT EXPLAINED LIKE THE YELLOW CHAKRA OR NARUTO'S EYES(DOJUTSU) OR THE WIND DOME

SARUTOBI WILL EXPLAIN ALL THIS

ALSO I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FREQUENTLY SO EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER IN ABOUT TWO WEEKS

AND DONT WORRY EVERYTHING WHICH IS NOT REVEALED WILL BE REVEALED IN LATER CHAPTERS

I LIKE KEEPING READERS IN THE DARK

THANKYOU


	2. A heritage revealed

AN: Hello everyone welcome to the second chapter of Naruto: The Namikaze Maelstrom.

As for the last chapter I noticed that when I uploaded my fic many words went missing

I have to edited the mistakes of chapter 1 therefore I recommend the readers who have read it before to read it once again to understand some things. It was good that you people helped me out by pointing out the mistakes.

As for Naruto's abilities I have told you people that I like keeping readers in the dark. Therefore not everything will be revealed in this chapter

"Naruto" Normal talking

'Naruto' Normal thoughts

**"Naruto" Kyuubi/summon/inner sakura**

**'Naruto' Kyuubi/summon/inner sakura thoughts**

**"Kage Bushin No Jutsu" Jutsu speaking**

Thank you readers for your reviews. And I would also like to hear about your advices etc for the development of the story. Thank you

For a reviewer whose name I forgot(extremely sorry about it but I know he will understand who I am replying to

1. I am very sorry that I didn't work on capitalization. I thought that no one would mind.

2. Sorry, but from now on I will work on my spellings

3. Thanks for the advice. Ok from now on I will write AN in bearable language and you know I am only 15 and I don't have the experience of writing stories so I am kinda immature

Thank you very much

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto

On with the chapter

Last time: Mizuki tries to trick Naruto in stealing the forbidden scroll but is killed in between when some unexpected events unfold

Naruto: The Namikaze Maelstorm

Chapter 2-A Heritage Revealed

After killing Mizuki, Naruto and Iruka were walking towards the Hokage tower.

"Naruto"

"Yes Iruka-Sensei"

"Naruto you know that you killed Mizuki right."

"Yes Iruka-sensei. And don't worry, I won't go insane as I know the difference between killing an enemy and an innocent person. Also killing is a part of a ninja's life, right"

"Naruto, you don't know how much proud I am right now"

(At the hokage tower)

"Hey ojiji wassup"

Iruka sweat dropped 'Talk about respect with Naruto'

"Hello Naruto-kun and before you start telling me about your fight with Mizuki, I know everything about it and let me tell you that I am proud of you. The 'will of fire' burns brightly in you."

"The 'will of fire' I know about it. It is, huh. Uh. Oh. Oops I forgot"

Everyone sweat dropped at that

"Naruto you don't need to tell me about the 'will of fire' right now. We have much more pressing matters right now"

"Yeah ojiji you are right. Can you tell me how I am a Namikaze?"

"Naruto I will tell you everything about you and your family but don't interrupt me while I say"

"Ok ojiji go on"

"Naruto do you want to have Iruka in this room while we talk"

"Yes ojiji, Iruka-sensei is the only one who has acknowledged me as who I am and not for what I have. He is the person who I trust with my life"

'Naruto you are a diamond I know. And I also trust you with my life' Thought Iruka while smiling proudly at his students words.

"Very well then" The Sandaime stood up and walked towards the photos of all Hokages starting with the Shodaime and ending with the Yondaime.

He pulled the Yondaime's photo from the wall and placed it on the table. A locker appeared where the photo was hung on the wall. He pulled out two Hitai-ate's from the locker and sat down on his chair.

"Now the story begins---

As you know Naruto your name indicates that you are an Uzumaki which you must know you are. The name Uzumaki is your mothers maiden name, your mother,Uzumaki Kushina, a famous ANBU captain known as **'Konoha's death spiral'**. A name most feared in Takigakure (hidden waterfall) due to her devastating rampage there after she found out that it was Taki who were responsible for the end of Uzu no kuni helped by Iwagakure, one of the five great shinobi nations in the 'Third great shinobi war'. She was the princess of Uzu no kuni that time. Their clan specialized in water jutsus and they were also known for their Hyuuton(ice) jutsus. They also had a Dojutsu which has some rare specialties. I will give you the scroll containing information about your dojutsu and other clan jutsus. I also have your mother's last letter for you. I won't be giving it to you until you are jonin level as it contains the jutsu which gave her the nickname."

Naruto was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Sarutobi chuckled at the sight.

"Don't get at the edge Naruto-kun or else you will fall when you hear this. Your father was ….Minato Namikaze.. Better known as **'Konoha's Yellow Flash'** or the Yondaime. He was from the land of hurricane where his clan was the ruling government. He had come to Konoha at the age of 14 as a trade ninja for 2 years to strengthen the alliance between both countries. It was very fortunate for him as when he was about to go back a massive hurricane blew the land of hurricane into pieces and he had to stay in Konoha"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! You mean I am the son of Yondaime."

"Yes Naruto and before you blame him for what he did to you, you must understand that what he did was to protect Konoha and he could not seal the Kyuubi inside any other child when he had his own and he also had belief in you that you were the only child who could keep the bijuu at bay.. I will explain why later"

"Ooooooooooook! Ojisan you answered almost all the questions which I had in my mind when you talked about my father and whose are those Hitai-ate's?"

"Naruto these are Hitai-ate's of your mother and father. The one dyed in black with two hurricanes in each end of the metal plate and the leaf symbol in the middle is your fathers and the one dyed in blue and having a whirlpool in the middle and the Konoha symbol inside the whirlpool is your mothers."

"So, I can keep them, right."

"Yes Naruto-kun, this is your property"

"Thanks ojisan"

"Uh. . Naruto , It looks like you don't need my Hitai-ate" Asked Iruka who was a bit saddened by this fact."

"No Iruka-sensei I am not giving it back to you. This is the symbol of your trust in me. I am going to wear this Hitai-ate on my forehead which will be the symbol of your acknowledgement with both Hitai-ate's of my mother's and father's at my biceps showing their support for me."

"Naruto" Iruka became teary after hearing Naruto's speech

"Ok Naruto-kun. Don't you want to know about your other abilities"

"Yes Yes YES" Naruto started jumping like a monkey

"Ok ok Naruto, take your seat"

"Now as for your abilities you were using the Dojutsu of your father the **'Kazegan'**

I will give you the scroll on its abilities with the Namikaze clan jutsus while I explain some of its abilities which you used in your battle with Mizuki. Now for the dome of wind that appeared out of nowhere to protect you from the Lightning dragon is a defense ability of your dojutsu. It can predict the amount of chakra used in any jutsu and can expel an equal amount of charka to overpower the other jutsu. It only works for elemental jutsus. For example, if you are to be protected against an A rank fire jutsu them you will expel equal amount of chakra used in the jutsu with the water element covering around you. It came to life in your fight subconsciously but It will not happen every time. You will have to use it, which means it will not come to life automatically everytime. As for the yellow chakra it is the reason why the kyuubi is sealed inside of you. It has the ability to control the Bijuu chakra while rivaling the amount of the two tailed bijuu's chakra. The chakra you used was a mere fraction of its true power."

"Wow" Naruto said while trying to absorb the information

"As you know I will be giving you your mothers and father's clan scroll and techniques but will be keeping both their last letter as you must be at least jonin level to use the techniques in them"

"So jonin level huh. How much time do I have before the team selections?"

"2 months Naruto. What are you planning?"

"Ojiji can you assign some jonin for my training?"

"Sure Naruto, You deserve it. My own son will train you as I know you will have a wind affinity due to your father. I will also assign you a kenjutsu trainer. I know you will need him"

"Thanks ojisan"

"Naruto, at first I thought that you were not ready to take the Namikaze title but now I am sure that you deserve it"

"Thanks again"

"Naruto these are the keys of your new house and the map to reach there. I am sure Iruka would like to escort you"

"Sure thing Sandaime-sama. Come on Naruto lets go."

"Ok sensei. Bye ojiji" Naruto said happily

Both Iruka and Naruto went to their destination

'Great things are expected from you Naruto.' The Sandaime thought

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I am sorry I ended it here but I could not write more. I was sleepy

You would've seen that not all of Naruto's abilities have been revealed

Don't you remember me saying I like to keep readers in the dark

His abilities will be revealed with the revealation of other chapters haha


	3. Training Flashbacks and Team Assignments

AN: Welcome to the third chapter of Naruto:The Namikaze Maelstorm

I have tried to erase all the errors from the past chapters but there may be some left.

Forgive me for that.

"Naruto" Normal talking

'Naruto' Normal thinking

"**Naruto" Kyuubi/Summon/Inner Sakura talking**

'**Naruto' Kyuubi/Summon/Inner Sakura talking**

I would like to thank Widespread91 for pointing out my mistakes and helping me to make the story better.

Some answers for some reviewers-

I have not thought about the pairings but all the girls will develop some feelings for Naruto. It can turn out to be a Harem but I intend on keeping one on one as you know Harem is every guys dream but it also can be viewed as cheating the other and Naruto is not a cheater.2.

Yes Naruto has the Wolf summoning contract.

Please keep reviewing as it motivates me to write more

This time most of Naruto's abilities will be told

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It is owned by Mashashi Kishimoto.

On with the chapter.

Last time: Sandaime tells Naruto about his heritage and gives him the scrolls regarding his clans, dojutsus and clan techniques.

Naruto:The Namikaze Maelstorm

Chapter-3 Training Flashbacks and Team Assignments

A boy about 5'2 in height, with blond hair and blue eyes was standing in front of the Sandaime. He was wearing white cargo pants with a black full sleeved shirt with orange strips running at the corner of the shirt and pants. He was wearing a cape identical to the one the Yondaime wore. His blond hair was also a replica of Yondaime if we subtracted the ponytail which ran up to his shoulder. He was wearing black shinobi boots and fingerless gloves with metal plates at the knuckles. The cape had the Uzumaki clan symbol (the spiral) where the boys heart would be located and A symbol of waves and winds crashing with one another at the back as the Namikaze clan symbol.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes ojiji, consider it as my last prank before becoming a ninja."

Said boy, Naruto had two swords strapped at his back in a X shaped pattern and a well hidden Bo staff between the X which after feeding chakra came to its real size.

Sarutobi chuckled as he recalled the events when Naruto had convinced him to teach Bojutsu to him. It was nothing more than the fact that Naruto had caught him while reading 'Icha Icha Paradise and had said that he would only leave him alone if he taught him Bojutsu. The Sandaime had even helped Naruto with strategy making.

He also had the flashback as how Naruto acquired the last letters of his parents giving him access to his parent's most powerful jutsus which he had yet to learn. He had asked the Sandaime to have a match of him with three of his most powerful ANBU to test he was jonin level or not. The match was held a week later when Naruto had convinced him.

FLASHBACK

"Now we are going to start the match to see if 'Naruto is jonin level or not?'"

'What a lame name' thought the old hokage

Before him were three ANBU's- Neko, Tenzo and Hawk. Naruto was standing face to face with them.

In the audience there were two people- Sarutobi Asuma and Hayate Gekko. The ninja's who taught Naruto.

"Ok, start the match"

(Action time)

I know you people will we hard to face so to reduce the risk of losing let me activate this. Naruto's eyes turned black with a whirlpool surrounding his pupil( will explain).

His eyes blazed for a moment then stopped blazing. He grinned. "How do you like it? My combined dojutsu the **'Karigan'**(Light eyes)"

"Let's rumble"  
Neko was the first to charge with an uppercut but Naruto dodged it and kicked her in the stomach to send her back flying.

He then used his own momentum to sweep Hawk in the air such that his stomach was parallel to the ground and jumped on his stomach lightly to use it as a medium to spin 900degrees like a missile and kicked Tenzo straight on his chest.

"What is this taijutsu style. It is so different"

"This folks is the mixture of Kazeken the Namikaze style, the Uzuken of Uzumaki's and the Gokken. I call it TEKKEN"

"Now let's take it up a notch"

"**Fuuton: Rekunden**" called out Naruto

"**Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu" **Neko said

"**Suiton: Teppodemma"** said Hawk

"**Doton: Doryuheki"** Naruto called

"**Raiton: Rai"** called Naruto

"**Fuuton : Kaze no tate**" Tenzo said

"**Katon: Karyuendan"**

"**Suiton: Suiryuendan"**

"**Doton: Doryuendan"**

If anyone saw it he would've thought that a brawl was happening there

After some jutsu trading something happened. The ground beneath the three ANBU's started to shake and after sometime the ground detonated and all three of them fell into the 30 feet crater so formed. When they tried to stand, they found that they were unable to move and what they saw amazed them. Standing in front of them were three Naruto's standing with chakra chains in their hands binding one each and three Naruto's behind them with his katana pressed at the necks of the three ANBU's. The real Naruto was standing in front of the Sandaime apparently talking to him.

"Oh, you people lost. Let me come"

Everyone sweat dropped

"So how did you people like my Fuuinjutsu: Chakra Fuuin"

"That was amazing Naruto-kun. So you have become ANBU level in skills. Would you like to be placed in ANBU training regiment." Asked a clearly surprised Sandaime

"Oh. ojiji.. I am not ANBU level. Why do you think I asked for three people to compete and wanted one week before the match?"

"What do you mean Naruto-kun"

"I mean I had used a strategy to defeat them."

"What strategy Naruto"

"I was working on making seals with my kage bushins(I forgot to mention but Naruto knows about the Kage Bushin training)and I came up with something 'Genjutsu Fuuin's' as I call them. It renders the people unable to detect genjutsu's. I had placed them all over this stadium so as to render people inside the stadium to not to detect any genjutsu. I could've used the seals on you three individually in the fight by placing them on your clothes or bodies but then my plan would become useless."

"Genjutsu but when did you activate whatever jutsu you were using on us." The ANBU's asked

"Oh I didn't do anything more than the fact that when I activated my 'Karigan' my eyes blazed for a second which activated the genjutsu which was nothing but that that you wouldn't see me making Kage Bushins and them going underground to place explosive tags where I intended to blast the ground."

"But how could your clones survive all the time remaining underground."

"Oh that is due to my 'Kazegan'. Due to it the Namikaze's were able to copy and create fuuinjutsu's and their counters. So I used my Kazegan to make stamina seals which I had placed on my clones so that they could survive extreme environments and take more than 10 hits before getting dispelled. And the stamina seals cannot be used on humans but clones. I had also placed weight seals on the ground of explosion which required at least 110kg of weight to activate so I called for three ANBU's. And as for my skills I am only mid-jonin level. I only used ambush to defeat the three. In a straight on fight I won't be able to defeat one well trained ANBU but weaker ones."

"Oh. You and your prankster mind Naruto."

FLASHBACK END

Sarutobi chuckled at that memory. Naruto was a master of ambushes.

"Ok, Naruto I have to go for a meeting of wannabe jonin sensei's. You can take your leave now."

"Ok, jiji see you around"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At the crystal ball room)

"Welcome all, you all have assembled here to take a look at the fresh graduates who will be placed under your command. I would like to show you some graduates who have the most potential"

(Classroom)

They see a pineapple headed boy soundly sleeping. A fat boy eating bags after bags of chips. A boy with his pup trying to hit on a shy looking girl. Said girl was so timid that she looked as she was about to faint. A boy wearing goggles eyeing them silently. A boy having hair like a duck ass brooding. Two girls-one blond and a pink haired one fighting and trying to get his attention.

(At the Kage tower)

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ahem. These are the kids with the high potential and one more has yet to arrive. Naruto"

"The De-Brat. I don't think he will be of much use. Eh" A random jonin said

"You will see, You will see"

(Classroom)

Iruka came inside the class and used the big head jutsu to make the class silent.

"Ok here are" he was cut of when he heard some sound.

Eventually the sound came closer and many identical people came in with drums and guitars and started playing a while two other people came in with a banner that said 'Here comes Naruto Namikaze' and pasted it on the wall using kunai's

"What the hell, Naruto I am gonna kill you" thought Iruka

"Dynamic entry" Naruto called and kicked Sasuke so hard that he fell from his seat onto Ino's lap. She squealed in delight.

"Who the hell" said a fuming Sasuke

"It is me teme. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"What Namikaze, Namikaze"

When Naruto came to view everyone gasped.

Kiba blurted "Yondaime"

"No, I am not the Yondaime I am his son stupid."

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT" all the class yelled

"Meh The dobe. Son of yondaime"

"Who asked you Uchiha. I didn't tell you before because let me quote 'deception is the greatest weapon of a shinobi'" It was a great answer which he had come up while practicing strategy with Sarutobi

"Yes it is right class Naruto is the son of Yondaime"

"Now Naruto please go and take your seat" called out Iruka

"Yes Iruka-sensei. I am going"

When Naruto was walking to get a seat Ino blurted "Hey Naruto you can sit here if you want."

"Uh. Ino-san but you are sitting in the corner and the seat next to you is already occupied"

Ino couldn't say something but she just nodded.

Sakura on the other hand was sure that Naruto would sit with her but her dreams were utterly flustered when Naruto went at sat with Shino.

"Oh well, at least I have my Sasuke-kun. Who cares about him"

Hinata had already fainted.

(With Naruto and Shino)

"So Naruto-san what's with the change in clothing and all?"

"As I said Shino-san, I was acting in the academy so that while facing enemies I'll have the element of surprise."

"My bugs had always told me that you were different from what you looked. They also sensed high chakra reserves from you. Maybe Sannin to Kage level chakra"

"That must be due to my father, yeah" Naruto had not expected this kind of question. It caught him off-guard for a second.

"And Naruto-san how did you lose your cheek markings"

"Oh, that is something I myself don't know" The truth was that Naruto had met the Kyuubi and had asked him to remove his whiskers. The Kyuubi had asked to give it the freedom to change Naruto's mindscape from something better than the sewer. Naruto had agreed and Kyuubi turned it into a big castle with great big jungles surrounding the castle. That was a deal worth making.

"Ok now moving on with the team arrangements-Team 1.. Team 2.. Blah Blah

Now Team 7 will consist of- Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto. Your instructor will be Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura was literally jumping up and down the desk. Squealing in delight.

Ino on the other hand was remarkably silent. She didn't know for whom she was feeling sad. For Sasuke or

"Now moving on Team 8-Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba. Your jonin instructor will be Yuuhi Kurenai.

Hinata was very sad for not being with Naruto but she was happy as her sister figure was her jonin sensei.

"Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 will be-Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"I will all of you best of luck for your new carrier. You have one hour till your sensei's come. Use this time to get to know each other." After saying this he went out of the room.

While all this was going on the Kage tower was filled with murmurs. When Naruto had come inside all the jonins except Asuma and Hayate were shocked. Kakashi was on the verge of tears.

"Sensei"

"No stupid. His son. Naruto" Asuma said

"Why didin't you tell us Hokage-sama"

"It was for his own safety. You know how many enemies Minato had." The Hokage stated

'Sensei's son. And I will be teaching him. It will be fun' Kakashi thought

(Classroom)

One by one teammates started to gather and went to eat and get to know each other.

Sakura approached Sasuke and asked "Sasuke-kun would you like to eat with me"

"Get off, you're pathetic" said Sasuke who was very angry due to Naruto's new status.

Sasuke left the room to get food.

Sakura looked around and saw Naruto talking to Shino.

"Hey Naruto, would you like to eat with me" asked Sakura. 'How does he get Shino talk?"

"Sure thing Sakura-san, ok Shino looks like we have to end our talk. We'll meet again"

Both Shino and Sakura noticed the missing of the 'chan' suffix.

"Ok, Naruto-san We'll meet again" Shino got up and went towards his team.

"So, Sakura-san where do you want to go. My treat"

"Where ever you like Naruto"

"Ok then lets go to the 'Sky Scrapper'"

"WHAT! Naruto you do know that it is one of the most expensive restaurant's in Konoha right"

"Yes! Yes I know. But you don't need to worry. I am the son of a hokage and the heir of two clans. I have got a good bank balance lets go"

"But that is very far away from here"

"You don't need to worry about that" Naruto went towards Sakura and hugged her and both of them disappeared in a swirl of wind.

Naruto had learnt the **Wind Shushin **from his fathers clan scroll. This technique was 10 times faster than the normal shushin. He had worked with 25 Kage Bushins to learn this jutsu.

Naruto and Sakura appeared outside the restaurant and Naruto left Sakura who was blushing madly.

"What jutsu was that Naruto"

"That was my Wind Shushin. A clan jutsu."

"OH Ok"

They started to walk inside.

"Um Naruto. You said You were acting the whole time. Does that mean you didn't have a crush on me" asked Sakura a bit sadly

Naruto was in a fix. He was not acting in the academy but he couldn't tell her the truth.

"Well I did have have a crush on you but when I saw that you liked Sasuke I also thought of playing my part." 'Well done Naruto' He thought

Sakura didn't know what to say. She chose to keep quiet.

They entered the restaurant, ate and came back as they went

(1 hour later)

All the students filled inside the class and one by one the jonin instructors came and took their teams.

Team 7 waited and waited and waited and waited

(3 hours later)

Naruto was getting bored so he set up the simplest trap. The eraser trap(I don't know how to express it)

Steps could be heard coming towards the classroom. The door slid open and a spiky grey haired lazy looking guy came in.

"My first impression on you is" The eraser fell on his head

"I hate you"

Every one sweat dropped

"Ok then meet me at the roof in 5 minutes" He poofed away.

"Hey Sasuke want help"

"I don't want help from you"

"Your choice." Naruto grabbed Sakura and they disappeared

(Roof)

Naruto and Sakura materialized.

'Wind Shushin, interesting' Kakashi thought

Sasuke also came after sometime

"Ok now that you all are here tell me some thing about youself"

(I am skipping Kakashi's)

Everyone sweat dropped at Kakashi's speech

"Ok then emo king you're up"

"My name is Uchiha…Sasuke. I have no likes and many dislikes. I have a dream no ambition to kill a certain individual and to revive my clan."

'Great an avenger'

"All right pinky your turn"

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like.. She was in a fix. My dream is to.. She again could not say anything. Ugh leave it." She called

'Great again. A messed up fangirl who likes both his teammates'

"Sunshine your turn"

Naruto got up and tapped his forehead protector.

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I like training learning new jutsu's and my precious people. I also like ramen a lot. I dislike the 3 minutes time that it takes the ramen to cool down. I dream to surpass my father, become Hokage, revive my clans and kill a certain person. Don't worry I am not an emo avenger" He exclaimed proudly

'What to think of him'

"Okay then now about the real test.(I am also skipping this. Just imagine everyone gets shocked)"

"Come on tomorrow at 7:30 Am sharp."

Kakashi was about to poof away but then he noticed something. His hair was no longer grey. It was pink.

"Don't come late tomorrow sensei." Called Naruto while showing the eraser which fell on Kakashi's head in the classroom.

Kakashi poofed away while cursing

"Okay guys wanna party"

"Sure thing Naruto. But where."

"My house. Wanna join Sasuke"

"Do you think your house can afford the weight of three people" Sasuke snorted

"Only if you leave your overweight ego for some time teme" Sasuke fumed.

"Okay then show me your home"

"Everyone grab me. And don't try to do anything fishy teme." A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead when the disappeared.

(Somewhere)

The trio materialized in front on a very large house which could compare to 2 Uchiha complexes.

"Wow Naruto. Is this your house?"

"Yes it is. It is far but I can get here any second due to my shushin"  
Sasuke fumed. The dobe had a bigger house than him.

"Hello everyone, How are you?" asked who, guess

Sakura asked "Iruka-sensei what are you doing here"

"Didn't Naruto tell you. I am living with him"

"WHAT!"

"Yes the night he claimed his house he asked me to live with him."

"OH Okay"

That night Naruto and Sakura enjoyed the party to its fullest while Sasuke was thinking about some things

"Would this be my life if Itachi didn't kill my clan. Can I change now."

(Night)

"Okay Naruto, Time to go" Said Sakura

"Ok guys, I'll meet you tomorrow"

He grabbed them again and within two seconds they were in their respective houses while Naruto was nowhere to be found.

'Naruto' Thought Sakura and Sasuke both

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So did you people like it.

This isn't going to be a Yaoi story.

I have tried to limit Naruto's power

He uses strategy to fight powerful opponents. He cannot defeat people of Kakashi's caliber without time and planning

All of his abilities will be revealed slowly till the Wave arc

As for TEKKEN, I couldn't come up with a better name.

The Karigan posseses the ability of his both dojutsu's combined

If you have any more questions ask me

Thank you


	4. Kakashi vs Naruto

AN: Welcome to the Fourth chapter of Naruto: The Namikaze Maelstorm. Sorry, I was late, my exams were undergoing.

"Naruto" Normal talking

'Naruto' Normal thinking

"**Naruto" Kyuubi/Summon/Inner Sakura talking**

'**Naruto' Kyuubi/Summon/Inner Sakura talking**

Also I would like to apologize at the fact that I didn't mention Naruto's mothers name. Her name is Uzumaki Kushina

I would like to thank Seshommaru Wifey for his review which gave me a great idea.

Please read and review. Though I am disappointed at the lack of reviews but it only motivates me to write better so that every one will like it.

But please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It is owned by Mashashi Kishimoto.

On with the chapter

Last time: Sarutobi Hiruzen has some flashbacks regarding Naruto and teams are made.

Naruto: The Namikze Maelstorm

Chapter 4: Kakashi vs Naruto

Buildings were burning, People were crying for help, Fire was every where while a single man stood between the chunks of a building laughing maniacally.

"Now it's your turn Namikaze" The man held his hand up in the air with a sword and said

"DIE"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Naruto opened his eyes sweating profusely.

This was how he had his morning started. Always the same man but a different scenario and a different way to kill Naruto.

"You are the reason why I have suffered this much. I am gonna find you and kill you" Naruto said to himself .

"So now that I am up let's go through the normal routine." He went to the bathroom and did the normal chores.

(1 hour later, 7:00 am)

"Okay we have to meet Kakashi-sensei at 7:30. Means, I have got half an hour to kill.

Well I can always go early

Naruto went through hand seals and called out

**Kuchiyose No Jutsu( Summoning Jutsu)**

A Wolf size of a horse puffed into existence

"**So Naruto- sama why have you called my services?"**

"Hey, Yasha. I wanted lift to reach my training grounds.

"**But you could always use your shushin to reach there"**

"Yes I can but you know it won't be that much.. you know.. um..Flashy entrance."

**Yasha chuckled and said "Yes, Now I understand. Okay then, hop on my back."**

(Training ground 7)

Sasuke and Sakura had arrived almost at the same time that is 7 o clock. The former to have some last minute training and the latter to make a good impression on their sensei.

Suddenly both of them felt a gust of wind reaching them.

After about five seconds the wind started to form a tornado and when it stopped, from inside came out a blonde

"So guys Naruto is here" He said while pumping his fist

Everybody sweat dropped.

'Same old Naruto. I don't think he has changed much' thought Sasuke while nodding to himself.

'What is this. One day he looks so matured and the other, He is the same old idiot.' thought Sakura.

"He he, Okay Yasha you can go now."

The wolf puffed out of existence.

"So guys, How long have you been here?" asked Naruto

"It has been a while now." Answered Sakura

"Oh hey guys did you eat something."

"Idiot, Kakashi-sensei asked us not to eat." Scolded Sakura

"Oh no no, He only advised us. Come on guys let's eat. Please"

"Ok, ok but if we are in trouble it will be your fault."

They all ate in silence afterwards.

____________________________________

(2 hours later)

"Man, what the hell. Where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"Dobe stop whining like an idiot." Yelled Sasuke while twitching. Naruto was whining for 1 hrs straight now.

"Kay! Jeez! Calm down"

"Hey guys sorry I am late. I was lost in the road of life." Kakashi said when he arrived.

"Wow that's great, and whom did you find there. My dad." Asked Naruto sarcastically

"Well you see,"

"Oh cut the crap lets start the exam" Naruto said while tapping his feet

"Okay then"

(I am cutting the explainations. You all know the bell test)

"Okay then 3, 2, 1 Go"

"Oye Kakashi-sensei. I want to fight you, one on one"Naruto said

"Well you are a bit weird one."

"The only weird thing here is your hairstyle. Lets rumble."

(Yep, Action time)

Naruto leapt in front of Kakashi and just then Kakashi's hand went inside his kunai pouch.

"So getting serious huh" Asked Naruto. But Naruto was shocked.

Out came a book

"What is the meaning of this" Asked Naruto

"What, I need to know what is the end of this great novel

"So you are underestimating me. Well then your loss."

Naruto started with a sloppy right jab which was easily ducked by Kakashi.

After three more sloppy punches.

"Oh, Naruto is this only…"

He was cut in his speech with a very nasty double roundhouse kick( LEE's special move from Tekken 3)

"Shinobi code number1: Deception is the greatest weapon of a shinobi" Naruto quoted

"Well time to get serious" Mused Kakashi. He put back his book inside his pouch.

Naruto sent a sweep kick to ground Kakashi but he jumped in the air and tried to kick Naruto in his face but he blocked the kick with both of his arms and then grabbed his legs by opening his palms and kneed Kakashi in his gut. Due to his one leg being grabbed by Naruto, Kakashi had to feel the full force of his attack. Naruto again tried to kick Kakashi in the face but Kakashi freed himself from Naruto's hold and summersaulted creating distance between him and Naruto.

"Ok, I admit you are good. But Naruto, let's see how much you fair against this.

Kakashi uncovered his left eye exposing the infamous Sharingan.

"Well! Well! Kaka-sensei did you forget I also have some dojutsu's at my disposal.

"**KAZEGAN"**

Now both of them were moving at high speeds while trying to land a hit on each other.

"So Kaka-sensei, How are you able to parry with my attacks"

"Well to say, The Sharingan can predict the upcoming movements of the opponents giving the user an upper hand. What about you Naruto? I never really found out the powers of you dojutsu."

"This particular dojutsu slows down time a bit making it easy for the user to dodge attacks."

They traded kicks and punches trying to land one hit on each other but failed.

'Damn this is going nowhere. I need to step up the levels.' Thought Naruto.

"**Karigan"**

'What is this. His eyes have changed' thought Kakashi.

Now Naruto was moving at his speeds landing blow after blow on Kakashi.

'What the fuck is going on.'

'Haha, every ninja has some secrets Kaka-sensei. I am not gonna tell you that this dojutsu combines the powers of my two dojutsus, Kazegan and Uzugan with the former slowing down the time and the latter giving the user a boost of 25% of the original speed, stamina, strength etc of the user.'

'How is he moving at such high speeds. I need to step it up. Looks like I have to revert to my ANBU speed.'

Naruto was throwing everything he had. Every type of punch, kick, combination move that the TEKKEN offered.

Naruto was trying everything. He hit Kakashi with a calf kick and put both his hands on the ground and gave an axe kick to him.

Naruto created some distance between himself and Kakashi and stood there. After a second he started running and disappeared only to appear beneath Kakashi with a kick to his chin. Now Kakashi was flying upwards when Naruto appeared behind him and said "The lotus of Konoha blooms twice"

He grabbed Kakashi and started spinning wildly.

**"OMOTE RENGE"**

Kakashi was now in the verge of unconciousness while Naruto didn't look even slightly tired.

'The Fox has its own uses. Thanks to his rapid healing.' Naruto thought. He had used the Omote renge which rendered the user very exhausted but Naruto was fine and fit.

Naruto was not giving Kakashi any chance to speak. What to say of speeches, Kakashi wassn't even able to think.

Not a second before, Naruto had kicked his chin down his throat and was kicking him with every variety.

He was in middle of a moonsault kick when Kakashi's hands snapped open and caught Naruto's kick mid-air turning him upside down and kicked hard in his gut. He again drop kicked on his face sending him skidding away.

Now it was Kakashi's turn. He was smashing Naruto not giving him any chance to fight back.

He had even kneed Naruto on his face busting it open. Blood was flowing freely from everywhere of the two fighters bodies.

He got on top of Naruto's shoulders and punced him hard and Naruto smashed in a tree.

Naruto got up swiping away the blood which was now falling free from his mouth.

He didn't get the chance to see where Kakashi was when he was punched on his face again and then on his torso. He bent down when Kakashi delivered him a scissors kick on his neck.

Naruto got up stumbling and coughed some blood and spoke.

"Well Kaka-sensei you are one cough ruthless cough fighter lets take it cough up a notch."

"That is what I am and if you are planning on taking me on in ninjutsu then let me tell you that these eyes have copied more than thousand jutsus."

"Yeah, yeah whatever cough. Lets rumble"

"**Bushin no jutsu"**

Naruto made ten clones that surrounded Kakashi and charged at him.

'These are mere illusions. They can not do any harm. I'll let them pass through me.

All the clones punched Kakashi who was thinking they would pass but each one hit him right on.

'What the fuck'

"Oops, Did I made a mistake. I misspelled KAGE BUSHINS as BUSHINS, sorry Kaka-Baka" Naruto called out while laughing at Kakashi who was seeing stars in the day.

"You tricky bastard"

"**KATON: Hounseka no jutsu"**

Naruto dodged the mini fireballs with ease but the thing he didn't expect was Kakashi appering before him making a hand seal.

"**SUITON: Teppodemma"**

Naruto was blasted with the sheer force of the water jutsu. His shirt was ripped off showing his well developed waist.

His chest was bleeding heavily.

"You'll pay for it Kaka-teme. That was my favourite shirt."

He flashed through a great set of hand seals and called out

"**KATON:**** Ryuuka no jutsu"**

"**FUUTON: Diatoppa"**

Both the jutsus collided with each other and the wind fanned the fire making it grow double in size.

'Holy shit' Kakashi thought. 'Looks like he really meant when I had to pay for his shirt'

The fire died and it created a huge crater.

"Where is Kaka-teme. Did he die." Naruto was searching for Kakashi when the earth beneath his shattered and he was sucked inside with his head being the oly thing being shown to the world.

"Well that takes the cake." Kakashi said "DOTON: Headhunter no jutsu"

"Damn you"

"**DOTON: Earth shift"**

The earth beneath Naruto started to rise and in a short time he was out of his 'prison'.

"You'll pay" Naruto said

**"FUUTON: REKUUNDEN" **He called out.

Kakashi couldn't dodge because of the suddeness of the jutsu and was pierced here and there. His shirt torn of."

"Looks like I need something big." Kakashi said

**"KATON:KARYUENDEN"**

'OH shit an A rank jusu which can't be dodged easily.' Naruto thought 'But I have one more ability'

He started to expel large amount of Water element chakra which formed a dome around him.

The two jutsus collided and created shockwave due to the backlash of these two high level jutsus.

When it died down, Naruto came out nealy unharmed and while making a great number of hand signs.

He called out** "SUITON:DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU( Grand waterfall jutsu)"  
**Kakashi who was recovering from shock didn't notice the hand signs.

But when he noticed the water which was expelled by Naruto taking shape of a giant Tsunami wave, he couldn't help but gulp in fear.

After a second or so, He was beind drowned in the water.

When the jutsu died, he shakily stood up. He was beaten by a genin. He was letting his training go back in his to do list, now he had to resume his training to maintain his level. But for now... The said genin was not focussing on his mission. So he tried to direct him to the right track and to save himself from Naruto's wrath. Kakashi took a glance at the clock and said "Looks like you are running out of time"

"Oh really,"

Naruto started to run at high speeds towards Kakashi who readied himself for another round of physical combat but suddenly,

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of wind.

'What the hell. I didn't see him making any hand sign. How could've he used the Wind Shushin?'

Naruto was standing at a safe distance from Kakashi with the two bells which he had tucked of from Kakashi during his Shushin, grinning like a madman.

"How, I didn't see you make any hand sign."

"You didn't see me make any hand sign cuz I can use seal less jutsus."

"YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT"

"Yeah yeah Kaka-baka. I know I am amazing."

Kakashi chose to ignore the comment as there were more pressing matters right now.

"Then why did you use hand signs during a large part of our fight"

"Oho Kaka-sensei you never learn. Deception is the greatest weapon of a shinobi."

Kakashi chose to stay silent.

"But how can you do seal less jutsus?"

"The reason is, due to my Kazegan, I am able to develop seals of any kind. So I experimented with hand seals and got an idea to engrave them on my body. Here on both biceps are 12 hand signs. For any other new hand sign, I need to engrave its picture on my body. Or else I will have to do the specific hand sign"

Suddenly the bell rung and everyone snapped out.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was seething in anger, clenching his fists, grinding his teeth, all in all everything he could do to show he was angry.

He was thinking How could the dobe of their class, the class clown become so powerful. How could he fight toe to toe with a jonin. He had two dojutsus. Moreover Sasuke didn't even get a chance to show his own talent.

(With Sakura)

Sakura was wide-eyed, her jaw dropped after seeing the events that had unfold before her eyes. Naruto was fighting evenly with a jonin. Moreover he knew those high level jutsus. Also he had snatched those bells from Kakashi. God knew what else he was hiding.

In due time, both of them heard the ringing of the alarm and got out.

(In the clearing)

"Ok then Naruto, now that you have two bells and you all make a sum of three, what do you want to do with the bells?" Asked Kakashi smirking.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked up at him with some hope.

Naruto was in a fix. He needed to keep one bell to pass. If he gave the other to Sasuke then they would become a great team. Also he wanted Sakura to pass. He liked her even now.

'What to do, what to do' He thought.

'Hey wait up a minute. All the teams are made up of three genins and a jonin. Then why is this exeption. What are you hiding Kaka-baka. I need to see to it.'

Naruto's eyes changed colour and were now white in colour with a whirlpool going around each pupil.

He called "UZUGAN" and looked at Kakashi.

'So he is trying to test our teamwork. Sometimes I feel glad that my Uzugan has mind reading ability. Hehe!'

"Hey guys you keep both the bells."

"WWHAAAT"

"Yeah, You fought Kakashi and got the bells not us. You must keep one bell for yourself." Sasuke said(Wow, un sasuke type)

"Yes he is right Naruto" Sakura chimed

"If you want give someone a bell, give it to Sakura." Sasuke said

:"No! No! Give it to Sasuke"

"Guys! Guys! Guys! GUYS!" Kakashi roared who was trying to tell them that they had passed.

"WHAT" The three of them said while arguing.

"Um.. I only wanted to say that you all pass. This was the test of teamwork which I think Mr. smart ass somehow knew." Kakashi said

"Its all in the eyes Kaka-sensei." Naruto putforward a riddle

"Oh you and your tricks. Leave it. Now Team 7 is officially made. We will do our duties from tomorrow." Kakashi poofed away.

"YEAH, We did it" They all high-fived and went in the direction of their homes while one of them trying to get Ramen and the other two trying to solve the puzzle that was Naruto.

AN: So did you people like it.

Cuz I did while writing.

I am sorry for the delay but my annual exams were underway which ended yesterday.

I was thinking of the pairings and thought that it would be great if you people chose them. You can choose anyone but not girls older that Naruto or the filler girls. Vote through reviews.

And please do review.

Thanks


	5. Stones in the Wave

AN: H ey guys welcome to the 5th chapter of Naruto: The Namikaze Maelstorm

"Naruto" Normal talking

'Naruto' Normal thinking

"**Naruto" Kyuubi/Summon/Inner Sakura talking**

'**Naruto' Kyuubi/Summon/Inner Sakura talking**

From now on there will be great turns and twists.

Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It is owned by Mashashi Kishimoto.

On with the chapter

_Naruto: The Namikaze Maelstorm_

_Chapter 5: Stones in the Wave_

After the bell test Team 7 was doing their missions. Which were more likely to be called chores .Kakashi would arrive 2 hours late while Naruto and Sasuke heatedly debated who was the better ninja while Sakura tried to calm them down. Kakashi would arrive and they would do some team exercises and they would head out to get their mission.

On the way Naruto would receive small nods, people with their heads down in shame and some hate filled glares. The heritage of Naruto was disclosed on the day of their test and everyone in Konoha was shocked. The village's pariah was the son of their beloved Yondaime. They were filled with shame for what they had done to his son.

Now Naruto was treated like a god which he ignored because he knew that his status was only because of his heritage not because oh himself. If his heritage wouldn't have been disclosed then people would have spat at him almost everyday.

Now we see our little blond hero at the hokage tower.

"Ow, come on old man, give us a real ninja mission. We can't learn anything by doing these D rank missions.

"Naruto" Iruka started "D rank missions are the only missions gives to freshly graduated genins. We know you are good but rules are rules."

"On another thought, I can give you a simple C rank escort mission"

"But Hokage- sama"

"Now now Iruka don't you trust Kakashi here, for a simple escort mission."

"Yes, Hokage- sama" Iruka quite down.

"Ok, let the client come in."

In came a drunkard with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"These are the people who are supposed to protect me. The one with the cape looks like he is going to trip on it himself."

Naruto was fuming. How could he insult him.

He went to beat the hell out of him But Kakashi stopped him.

"Now, Now Naruto do you want to kill the client even before the mission starts."

Naruto calmed down and snorted.

"Team 7, you have to protect Mr Tazuna and get him back safely to Nami no Kuni" The old hokage said while chuckling at Team 7 antics. It reminded him of one more team which he once led. The team of densetsu no Sannin.

"Ok team, meet me at the east gate in two hours."

He poofed away.

(East gate, 2 hours later)

When Naruto arrived with he saw all his team, even Kakashi with the self proclaimed Super bridge builder Tazuna.

"Ok, This is something really weird, Kaka- sensei on time. Looks like the Road of like got lost itself."

Everyone sweat dropped.

They got out of the village and Naruto became hyper while Sakura asked Kakashi about the wave country.

They were talking when Kakashi noticed a small puddlein the corner of the path. He looked at his team and saw that Naruto was also aware of the happenings.

When they passed the puddle, out came two men.

They attacked Kakashi with their gauntlet and said

"One down, three more two go."

Sakura cried when Kakashi was torn into pieces.

Sasuke and Naruto readied themselves for a fight.

Naruto activated his Uzugan to read the minds of the two attackers.

'So, The demon brothers, B-rank, Missing nins from Kiri, Boss Zabuza Momochi and his apparentice Haku. Speciality teamwork and poison coated gauntlets.' Naruto thought.

Both of them were coming towards Naruto when he disappeared out of the blue and reappeared before them while cutting their gauntlets into half with the Bo staff which he always kept hidden and shrinked between his two blades. The Bo staff had a sharp edge just like a blade.

They both cut themselves from each other and one tried to attack Naruto with the other trying to get the bridge builder when Sasuke appeared and delivered a kick to his jaw sending him skidding away. He threw some kunai's at his which dug in his shirt effectively pinning him with a tree at his back.

With Naruto

Naruto saw what Sasuke did to his opponent and thought 'This is why the Uchihas were considered elite among the elites, his first real fight and he has effectively defeated his opponent without killing him to gather information. But I have already got all the information. Now its my turn.' He thought and started to spin his Bo-staff wildly with each end hitting his opponent numerous times rendering him unconscious.

With Sakura

She was just watching the two boys of her team fighting and defeating their opponents while she did nothing.

'Not anymore, I vow that I will not be a burden on this team and become a great asset.'

With Kakshi

Kakashi was watching his teams fight with B rank missing ninjas and was thanking god for giving him such a great team.

Now, He had to make his entrance

Kakashi reappeared in the clearing where the fight took place. When Sakura saw him, she called "Sensei you are alive. But how"

"Substitution" Was the only answer Kakashi gave.

"So, Tazuna- san will you like to explain or we have to do it the ninja way.

Tazuna gulped.

He told them the whole story of the Wave and Gato.

"So, team. Now it is optional, will you like to continue the mission or go back as I think this is going to become a serious A rank mission."

"No, never. I don't turn back on my words and never abandon anyone. This is my nindo." Naruto said. "I'll continue"

"Me too" Sasuke said quietly

"I will also go." Sakura said, fear present in her voice.

"Ok then, Team 7 we will continue on this mission."

"Kakashi-sensei, I want to talk to you" Naruto said

"What is it Naruto":

"I got some great information from the demon brothers, Now we are likely to face..

Naruto told him everything that he knew.

'Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the bloody mist. I am looking forward.'

(In wave)

"Ok Tazuna, this in all I can do for you. Go safe" said the boatman who had carried them in his boat where Team 7 got to see the unfinished bridge.

They were walking for sometime when Naruto sensed something. He threw a kunai towards the bushes.

Everyone went there to check what was there.

Out came a terrified rabbit.

Before any one could say something he said "White fur, Substitution"

"Everyone get down"

When Kakashi had finished a large Cleaver like sword came spinning.

Kakashi took Tazuna with him while the others ducked.

The sword embedded in a tree and a man stood over it.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the bloody mist, I was looking forward to meet you."

"Sharingan Kakashi, No wonders the demon brothers lost. How did you know I was here"

That is something my student told me.

"Really who?"

"Me" Naruto stepped out.

"What is your name brat"

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze"

Zabuza's eyes widened when he heard the name but quickly composed himself and started chuckling.

"Haha, this is going to be fun. Come out Kurama."

"Kk.. Kurama as in Kurama Momotaro. AA ranked missing nin from Iwagakure no sato." Kakashi said while trying to hide his fear. He had to face to ANBU level ninja at once.

"Yes, that is right Kakashi. But fear not, I know he will fight the Namikaze brat over there. Your fight is with me."

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. But he got worried for Naruto. He might be strong but he lacked experience.

A man with numerous scars on his face with black hairs and green eyes came out while laughing. He wore a simple blue T-shirt and black pants. He had a large hammer over his shoulder.

"So one more Namikaze alive, didn't see that one coming"

"What do you mean by one more?" Naruto asked anxiously. He had family left.

"You don't know. Well I ain't telling you and don't try your Uzugan cuz I know how to repel its mind reading ability."

"Damn, He has the repulsor seal drawn on his body. But how?"

Don't think so much, It's only gonna hurt."

"Okay then, Sasuke Sakura guard the bridge builder me and Naruto are going to handle them.

Sasuke didn't like the idea but nodded.

Slowly thick mist started to roll over.

(Naruto vs Kurama)

Both of them were eying each other when Kurama chuckled and asked "Do you even think you can beat me?"

"I don't know but I don't give up, that's my nindo."

"Kid I like your style"

Naruto pulled out some kunais and threw them at Kurama who caught it effortlessly and threw them back at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the projectiles and activated his KARIGAN.

"So not taking any chances. Activating your combined dojutsu so early."

Naruto was baffled "How do you know?"

"I know much and am not gonna tell you how."

"Darn"

He engaged Kurama in a taijutsu fight which proved worthless as Kurama dodged each and every blow that Naruto threw. With one mighty swing of his hammer he hit Naruto square in his chest sending him flying for at least 20 metres and falling heavily.

"You are good kid but not that good."

"Go to hell." He coughed up some blood and started to make hand signs and called "GRAVITY FUUINS KAI"

Naruto glowed purple for a second and stood up.

He disappeared quickly and appeared before Kurama hitting him with a Roundhouse kick and turned him upside down while in air to give a muscle buster. He landed with a thud.

Kurama got up slightly winded and when he turned around Naruto was nowhere to be found but suddenly Naruto jumped from beneath him and grabbed his head and delivered a nasty RKO to him straight on the ground.

Kurama got up with his head bleeding when Naruto appeared but this time Kurama delivered an uppercut with his hammer to Naruto.

Naruto was sent flying.

"I admit cough I underestimated you but from now on you are gone"

Kurama started to beat the shit out of Naruto anything Naruto tried backfired at him.

Naruto was being tossed as a pinball here and there. His smashing through the trees and the ground.

Finally he had enough and called out **"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU"**

Fifty clones appeared and charged at Kurama who started to tear through them like cheese.

When he finished the last one he felt something warm. Blood.

He turned around to see a deep gash at his shoulder region and Naruto holding one of his blades in his hands.

Naruto said "Meet Arashi(Storm)"

Naruto started to send swipes of his blade towards Kurama who was dodging it barely.

Naruto had many advantages. He had his Karigan active and gravity seals off which gave him a great edge on speed.

Naruto had made shollow cuts on Kurama's body and some deep cuts as well.

"GRRRRR, I am going to kill you brat"

Kurama started using his hammer to parry with Naruto's sword attacks and slowly both were battered and bruised.

Kurama started making hand seals and called **"DOTON: DORYUENDEN(EARTH DRAGON JUTSU)**

Naruto called out **"RAITON: RAIRYUHEKI( LIGHTING WALL)**

Both the jutsus collided and decipated after sometime.

Naruto called** "WIND RELEASE: GALE PALM WIND"**

A massive wind shot from Naruto's hand towards Kurama who could only stare. He was lown from the force of the wind. He stood up shakily when he heard Naruto call

"**KAZE NO YAIBA"**

A wind blade which was nearly not visible was being held by Naruto who appeared before Kurama and sent a deep gash horizontally on Kurama's waist which started bleeding heavily.

"**SUITON: SUIRYUENDAN"** Naruto called as everyone present could see a 25 feet dragon materializing out of the pond which shot towards Kurama.

When the jutsu died Kurama was nowhere.

Naruto thinking that he killed Kurama turned around and saw Kurama making a great deal of hand signs and called

"**KATON DOTON: FLAMING DRILLING EARTH BULLETS"**

At least twenty Flaming earth chunks each size of a baseball flew towards Naruto who didn't know what to do. He neither had time to dodge nor did he could make the chakra dome of two elements. Hastily he made a lighning element dome to stop the projectiles but he couldn't expel the right amount of chakra and the flames helped the chunks to drill through the dome as well as catching fire. The dome blasted and Naruto was thrown out while having a great deal of shocks and 2nd degree burns over his chest as well as holes in his chest due to the bullets which were very slowly healing due to the kyuubi.

Naruto was spraying blood from every part of his body.

"Told ya kid, You couldn't win. Now you die"

"I uh al cough s cough o tol uh d you tha cough t I don' cough t giv uh e up."

Naruto stood up while holding ARASHI to the ground as support.

He started running with all the speed he could muster.

"HAH, slow as a snail."

Kurama held his hammer high and also started to run towards Naruto.

They both met at one point and slashed their weapons horizontally.

Both had their backs turned towards each other.

After what seemed like eternity, Kurama coughed up some blood and the same wound which was given to him by Naruto started spraying blood.

He dropped down while saying "I will get you for this Namikaze is you get out alive."

His words fell in deaf ears as Naruto was already unconscious while holding his sword upright. It was only his will power that let him standing.

The mist also started to leave.

Kakashi had also defeated Zabuza with the help of Sasuke who had activated his Sharingan when Zabuza's clones were thrashing him.

He helped Kakashi to free himself from Zabuza's water prison with the help of his now superior eyesight dodging and killing the rest of his clones and one Kakashi got free all hell broke loose. Zabuza was countered easily and defeated with his own SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU which he didn't even get to finish. And then the mist swept out. Sakura's eyes saw Naruto "NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOO"

Everyone brought their attention towards Sakura who was shaking at Naruto's state.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at Naruto who was standing unconsciously with burn marks and deep holes..

"NAAARRUTO" They both called "Oh my god what has happened to you. Kakashi said while running towards Naruto.

'Dobe, What happened. Don't die, you have to become Hokage' Sasuke thought while tears threatened to flow from his eyes.

"Oh no" Tazuna said while blaming him for all this.

Sakura was crying freely.

Kakashi checked Naruto and said "He is in very serious state we need medical attention right now. How far is your house Tazuna?"

"It's only 4 miles from here."

"Very good. Now I will send a message to Konoha regarding Naruto's state and call for urgent medical help and backup while explaining the circumstances."

He summoned Pakkun and told him everything and ordered him to get there as fast as he could. For this, He also summoned his fastest tracker dog to carry Pakkun.

"Now, We will move" 'It is good that I didn't suffer severe chakra exhaustion thanks to Sasuke. Also, looks like both our attackers are gone which means someone took them. Haku, the person which Naruto told me. Seemingly.'

'Dobe, don't die please. I don't want to loose my family again.'

'Naruto, please don't die'

AN: So did you guys like it.

Please review

And no one voted for the pairings if it doesn't happens within 2 more chapters then I will use my own or won't use any.

You can ask any question regarding any of the chapters. Feel free to ask.

Thank you


End file.
